The Akatsuki's Jashiness
by MaoriDarkStar
Summary: Chinatsu, one of Jashin's Priestesses, joins the Akatsuki and meets Hidan. When two Jashinists meet, they are forced to undergo a mating ritual. What will happen when the Akatsuki find out? Rated M for suggestive themes and Hidan's mouth.
1. Ch 1: Prologue 1: Chinatsu's Beginning

There are two ways a person can become a loyal servant of Jashin, otherwise known as a Jashinist. The first way a Jashininst can come to this world is by being born one. When two Jashinists meet, they are forced to undergo a mating ritual, producing offsping under the god Jashin.

This story takes place within the Naruto universe, centered around the young priestess Chinatsu.

"See you after school, mother!" I yelled leaving towards the academy. It was half way into the year and today we were learning about a transformation jutsu.

My name is Chinatsu, I'm 10 years old, and am attending the academy in the Hidden Waterfall Village. It's almost my birthday, which is really exiting! The only problem is my mother seems sad every time I mention my birthday. She seems depressed, and leaves to her room. I'm not allowed to go in there, she says.

As soon as I got home, I began telling mother about the new jutsu I had learned at the academy and how quickly I had gotten the hang of it. "That's nice…" She said, almost to herself. Her eyes brightened up, "Listen to me Chinatsu." She commanded seriously. "What is it, mother?"

"Your birthday's tomorrow, and you're going to have to stay very strong. Endure the pain, and become a better Jashin Priestess than any before."

With that, she escaped into her room once more.

I was in bed, thinking about what mother had told me. 'Birthday… pain… Jashin… Priestess.' It was all so confusing. After a few minutes of thinking, I had come up with nothing. I decided to go find mother and ask her about what she had said.

"Mother?" I asked, knocking on her door. "Are you in there?" No reply.

I silently opened the door. The room was empty. Rushing in, I checked the bathroom, the closet. Everything was empty, deserted. I fell to my knees, tears starting to fill my eyes.

I have no memory of ever having a father. I often asked mother of this, but she pushed it away. Now without any relatives, a father, or a mother, I was left on my own to live.

My eyes slowly opened, sunlight shining through the blinds covering my windows. "Happy Birthday…" I mumbled to myself. My tear stained cheeks felt numb as I silently began to cry once again.

"There, there." I heard a soft, distant voice comfort me. "I sat straight up. Who's there?" I shouted.

_Chink_

I looked down to see what had made the metallic noise. Slowly climbing out of bed, I stared at it. It was a metal necklace, circular with an upside down triangle in it. I picked it up and examined it closely before putting it on out of curiosity.

I grabbed my throat as the necklace violently shrank and began choking me. I was loosing air…..couldn't….breath…

Then everything went black.

I woke up for the second time that day. This time, however, when I cracked open my eyes I was strapped down to a cold, blood stained, metal flank. Thrashing about didn't solve the problem; I couldn't break free of the belts that strapped me down.

I heard soft footsteps approach. "There, there," That same voice spoke. "Your safe now." I tried to speak, but my voice only came out a cackle, as if my throat was completely swollen. "My name Is Jashin, Jashin-sama if you would please." He spoke softly, distantly. It was if we were in different worlds, yet we were so close.

The man before me stood intimidating. Scars covered his face, and he was wearing a frilled cloak, deep black. The current world I was in seemed blood stained and vicious.

"I am your new god. You will respect me and my ways. I shall give immortality, and you shall thrive in your world, spreading my religion." He spoke briefly before taking out a long black bar that was sharpened to a point.

"You, daughter of the Priest Noriaki and Priestess Ayame, shall become reborn as Jashin's Priestess Chinatsu!" He yelled before plunging the sharpened weapon straight through my heart.

…Happy Birthday Chinatsu


	2. Ch 2: Prologue 2: Hidan's Beginning

There are two ways a person can become a loyal servant of Jashin, otherwise known as a Jashinist. The second way a person can become a Jashinist is by finding a lone Jashin rosary.

I was walking down the street of the Hidden Village in the Hot Springs. There wasn't really anywhere for a 14 year old kid like me to go during summer, so I decided to have some fun.

Walking by the outdoor market, I snatched one of the apples on display and took off running. "Hidan, get back here!" The old geezer yelled running after me. Luckily, I was a ninja and he wasn't so I jumped on top of the roof.

"What are you gonna do now, gramps?" I shouted taking a bite out of the apple. Suddenly the academy teachers appeared behind me, looking pretty pissed off. "…Hidan."

I slowly turned my head. "Shit!" I yelled taking off once more.

I was tied to a chair in the academy head's office. "Hidan, you can't go off and steal people's merchandise." He told me calmly. "Whatever…" I mumbled. He looked pretty mad now, and stalked off to talk to the other teachers.

"Damn teachers." I said to myself while picking up trash around the ruins. My punishment was to do get rid of random trash that teenagers dropped here. Bunch of idiots.

I was already bored, so I stopped to look around the place and see if I could find anything. The ruins was supposed to be home to these freakish Indian people. There was a building not to far off that looked charred as if a fire had struck the place. I ran over there and peeked inside.

It was just random broken items and chairs flipped over. Crap like that. I walked up some stairs to see a bedroom. It looked as if it had the worst of the fire. As I stepped forward the floor caved in, and I barley dodged in time. I stepped around that part and went over to some file cabinets. Surprisingly it was in English. It was a report on some catastrophe that happened way back. I kept searching through the files until I heard something heavy drop to the bottom.

My hand swept down as I searched for it. Picking it up, I looked at it. It was a necklace where the pendant was a circle with a upside down triangle in it. Bunch of weirdo Indians with their jewelry! Suddenly the necklace stang my hard with fierce coldness. I felt like an icicle wedged into my hand, so I immediately dropped it.

My hand began to bleed so I left, jumping through the caved in floor.

The next few days were pretty screwed up. My body felt off, and my reflexes were really slow. The injury on my hand never stopped burning and it hurt like fuck!

I made a decision. I was going to back to that freak-show place and check that damned necklace out.

It wasn't hard to find because of how distant the house was from the rest of them. After climbing upstairs while avoiding the hole, I found the necklace in the same place I had dropped it.

Taking some pliers out of my pocket, I picked the necklace up and looked at it again. I was just your normal everyday freakish necklace. I was gonna leave it there again because my hand didn't hurt anymore, but my arm wouldn't listen. It wouldn't budge.

Suddenly, the necklace flew out of the pliers and around my neck. It sat there comfortably until the burning began again. Screaming….screaming, the pain wouldn't go away. It sizzled my skin and was beginning to boil. Juice was oozing out of my skin and I passed out.

After that terrible experience, I woke up. My eyes darted around, but I couldn't quite make out exactly where I was. I man walked up to me, wearing the same necklace. "Where….." My voice choked as if it had swollen up. "Where are you? Why your in heaven. Hell's heaven." The man spoke.

"You seem to have found my poor Keiichi's necklace. Well, I can tell you will become a great Priest." I simply glared at him. He took out a sharp black weapon. My eyes widened and I tried to get away, but thrashing did no good.

"I am your new god. You will respect me and my ways. I shall give immortality, and you shall thrive in your world, spreading my religion." He spoke quickly.

"You, spitting image of the Priest Keiichi, shall become reborn as Jashin's Priest Hidan!" He yelled before plunging the sharpened weapon straight into my chest.


	3. Ch 3: Chinatsu Captured

'My name is Chinatsu. I'm a missing nin and S-ranked criminal from the Hidden Waterfall Village. Being a Jashinist, I live a simple life. Travel, while slaughtering the people living in nearby houses that I may pass by. Steal all their cash and food, then back to the road for me.'

I finished the last sentence, looking up and into the cackling fire. I had recently found an empty journal, and decided to fill it up with my own nonsense. I guess you could say it helped my mental state, since being alone sometimes bothered me. Shutting the journal, I laid it next to me as I lay down to sleep.

It had been another rough day. The last house I had seen was well over a week ago, and I was almost out of food. My belly ached as I irritably fell asleep.

_My tear stained cheeks felt hot as I neared the flames. I was on my knees, crying miserably at my house, now in flames. People from my village surrounded it, some cheering. Standing up, I faced them. "Why…?" I stuttered, softly crying._

_A man walked up to me with a confident look on his face. "I know this may be terrible news to you, but we found out that your mother was a follower of 'Jashin'. Jashin is a strange God that makes their believers kill people from their own village. Isn't that terrible?" He spoke looking concerned. I just stared at him. "It looks like we are going to have to put you in an orphan's home."_

_I backed away slowly. "No…." I whispered, new tears stinging my eyes. "What wrong with you people?" I screamed, taking my Jashin Necklace out of my pocket for everyone to see._

_The man's face twisted into a look of disappointment and anger. He tried to grab me, but I smacked his hand away and ran off into the forest._

_I started running and wouldn't stop. I was at least 2 miles away by now, but I could see the glow of torches following me. The village people wear screaming things like 'Catch her!' and 'We'll kill off every single one of them!'_

_I was so scared with nowhere to run. The forest suddenly ended into an open field up ahead and the trees began to get thinner. I was about to give up until I saw a familiar black glow appear. Lord Jashin's hard reached out from the black fog and I desperately took it. His head poked out and he spoke his distant, airy voice,_

"Sakura, look what I found!"

I slowly peeked open my eyes. A blonde-haired boy was poking me with a stick.

"Oh, she's awake." "Naruto, get back here!" A girl shouted. I sat up to see who was out in the forest as deep as I was. There was the blonde, who was wearing orange and black clothes and the pink haired one, wearing mostly pink clothes. The girl walked up to me.

"Sorry to bother you!" She said, punching the boy in the face.

"Let's go already, Naruto." She said in a hushed, angry tone.

"But we just got here, Sakura-chan!" He complained.

"I don't care, you just woke up someone you've never even met! What if she tried to kill you?" She shouted at the poor boy.

I felt amused watching the two bicker.

And thus, I was back on the road. Normaly ninjas don't travel out in the open, but I could defend myself and it was quicker this way. My belly ached, fresh out of food. I mean seriously, the last time I took a shower- _crunch._

I looked in the direction that had interuppted my thoughts. There was a forest in front of me, so I walked through the trees peering out. A huge river was before me, and on one side a cliff with a large boulder stuck strangely into it. The crunching sound continued and I realized the boulder was moving.

Two figures walked out and stepped onto the water. They both wore black cloaks with red cloud-patterns on them. No idea what that meant. I peered at them, noticing their facial features.

One had black hair, supposebly tied back, with twin scars running down his cheeks. Or were they wrinkles?

The second was much taller and if I wasn't mistaken, he had blue skin. His hair was also-

All I saw was two red eyes before I blacked out.

"Do you think she was tracking us?" "No, she looked kind of curious to me."

I pretended to be passed out still as the two voices talked.

"Maybe she could join the Akatsuki." "She can't, we don't have the tenth ring since Orochimaru took it." "I could convice leader-sama to create a new one." "Maybe."

Akatsuki? What was that? I continued to listen, although I felt one of them watching me.

"Hang on, we need to give her the tranquilizer" "Here, Kisame, you do it." "Fine, fine."

I jolted up at the sound of 'tranquilizer.' Taking off, and opened the door and ran down a hallway.

"Get her!" Someone yelled from a distance. I found the massive bouder and began pounding on it, noticing my weapons were gone. "There you are!" The blue-skinned person shouted, holding a syringe.

I tried to run, but he caught me. I felt a pinch in my arm before I fell to the hard floor.


	4. Ch 4: Meeting the Akatsuki

My eyes felt heavy.

...Where am I? I think I'm asleep but I'm not sure.

I open my eyes, squinting at the bright light shining in my face.

"Ugh..."

I tried to yell but my voice was cracked. How long was I sleeping?

I tried to move, but I was tied down to a hard metal bed by belts. I heard a distant beeping. Footsteps approached and I could hear murmering outside of the door.

The door opened. "So your awake?"

I didn't respond.

"Well, it's good that you are anyways because we've all been waiting for you to wake up for 4 days now."

I stared at the man speaking to me. Orange fiery hair, with multiple peircings on his face and ears.

He began speaking. "You're here because I want you to join our organization. Itachi and Kisame found you and brought you here, so we did some research. Another Jashinist it seems, and your name is in a lot of bingo books, according to Kakuzu."

I didn't know half of what he was talking about.

"I... yea..." Was all I could manage.

Outside the room:

"I wonder what she looks like." "I do too, and it'll be nice to finally have another girl in the Akatsuki." "When do we get to meet her already? We got here four fucking days ago, how long can a woman sleep god damnit!" "Hidan, we used a tranquilizer that supposed to last about 4 weeks" "Well, she's awake now, so does it really fucking matter?" "...Yes."

Inside the room:

"...So Kisame and Itachi brought you from one of our bases to the Akatsuki Headquarters. We used a tranquilizer to put you to sleep for a couple of weeks until all of the members arrived. Now, when your ready, you can go meet all of the members."

"Ok, but what if I don't want to join the Akatsuki?"

"It's either that or die."

I sat there pondering that thought.

"Dieing can't be that bad." Pein's face twisted into a bored are-you-serious look.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

Everyone was in the living room, waiting for me to go in there and meet them. I felt kind of nervous. I mean, I was going to be living in a place full of 8 guys! I wonder how the only girl feels about that.

I walked in as Pein opened the door.

It was a normal living room, with bunch of people sitting on some couches. They all stopped their conversations and looked at me.

"Um... hi." I stuttered suddenly feeling nervous.

"Hey there." One of them spoke. He had long, blonde hair with part of it tied up in a ponytail. "I'm Deidara."

"Hi, Deidara, I'm Chinatsu." All the others were silent.

"Are you going to introduce yourselves, or what?" I said staring them down.

The group consisted of a short guy with red hair, Deidara, the only girl who had blue hair, Kisame, the guy with blue skin and looked like a shark, Itachi the person with the wierd scar/wrinkles, and a guy with white/grey hair slicked-back. My eyes locked onto his. We were both expressionless. Deidara walked up to me waving a hand in front of my face.

"Hello?" He looked at my gaze pointed toward the man. "That's Hidan, he's into Jashin, or what ever it's called. I wouldn't mess around with him, he's got a pretty bad temper and foul mouth." Deidara explained, my eyes still on Hidan.

Neither of us talked, until both of us nodded.

I was accepting him, and he was accepting me.

I looked over at Deidara.

"Did you say something?"


	5. Ch 5: Things Get Heated Up

"Your a Jashinist?" Kisame and Kakuzu asked, sitting at the counter in the kitchen. "Duh."

Kakuzu spoke up. "Hidan is my partner and he's always having to make these weird sacrifices. I thought he was just insane about the whole 'immortality from a fake god' thing'" "Nope, and he's not fake." "Prove it." He questioned.

"I would, but Jashin-sama prevents me from letting you touch my necklace." I said smiling.

"Why?" Kisame asked.

"Because I'd probably burn off your hand." I said, still smiling.

"So what do you think art is?" Deidara asked me. "Yea, what does it mean to you?" Sasori also asked.

"Um..."

"Well?"

"I don't really care for art, but about what art is... art is art, I guess." I replied.

"Well I think art is an explosion!" Deidara stated.

"No, it's everlasting!" Sasori argued.

I watched the two argue before making a desicion.

"I think art is anything that is pleasing to the eye, although I like the idea of everlasting rather than gone in a second. If it's gone then whoop-de-do. That's all."

Deidara jaw dropped to the floor as Sasori smirked.

"Although I think that turning humans into wooden puppets is outrageasly disgusting."

"Ha!" Deidara pointed at Sasori.

I continued. "Art is like...a drawing, or a painting. Or maybe a clay sculpture."

"I make sculptures out of clay!"

"Yea, but they explode! Don't get me wrong, I love blowin shit up, I just don't think it's art." I made my final answer, crossing my arms.

They were both confused with my perspective of art in the end.

I had many conversations that day with the more talkative members, and in truth they were a pretty entertaining crowd. It was getting late, and most of the Akatsuki were getting ready for bed, although I was getting ready for something more, much more.

Everyone was in their rooms now, getting in bed. I was in my own room, taking out my Jashin pendant.

I held the beaded necklace close to my face, and Hidan was probably doing the same right now.

Jashin's eerie voice rang out:

"Go. You are ready."

I put the necklace back over my neck and walked out of my room. Hidan was down the hallway, leaving his room.

We walked toward each other. I stared into his violet colored eyes before engaging in a teeth-crashing kiss. He bit my lip asking for entrace, and I opened my mouth. His hand slowly crept up my shirt.

Things got pretty heated up, so we moved it to the bedroom.


End file.
